Youkai Dee
A mysterious observer of both the universe and what goes on inside of it, Youkai Dee is a waddle dee with an extraordinary past and many mysterious abilities. He is responsible of protecting space and time from being influenced by anyone, no matter who they are. He is only a myth to many, but some people have once saw his shadow. Appearance Youkai Dee is a waddle dee that is slightly transparent and dons a white fox mask. He carries a katana on his back. Sometimes, he may be found surrounded by floating blue flames. If you touched the flame, you would find it surprisingly cold, instead of hot. Backstory He was one of the first few waddle dees who began populating the planet known as Popstar while also setting foot on Dreamland. The ruler of Dreamland at the time, who was a wise king, needed servants who would swear loyalty to him. The King saw the loyalty he was looking for in the eyes of many waddle dees. He chose some members of the waddle dees and trained them by hand, while at the same time providing these waddle dees and their families with privileges they would never be able to have if they weren't chosen by the King. Youkai Dee was one of them. Before everything had happened, he was just a normal waddle dee with the name of Yari. He had many siblings to take care of, as he was the eldest. His parents were long gone due to a tragedy of flames. He and his siblings lived in a cave, and survived by going out to hunt every few days. He viewed the idea of family very importantly, so he had the biggest work load every time when they went out to hunt. When the King saw that Yari would do anything for his own family, the King knew that Yari would swear loyalty to him. Yari was chosen by the King, and his siblings began living a life that was much better than before. During a planetary invasion from a distant civilization, the King was overthrown, and the population of waddle dees surrendered. Yari protected the King to the last second, insisting that the King was part of his family ever since he took in Yari and his siblings. However, the King was not surprised. He knew that Yari would be the most loyal of all of his servants. Before the enemy army got through their defenses, the King gave Yari a white fox mask, telling him that it was a mystical heirloom of the King’s family. The King said that the mask would choose someone who was worthy in the King’s family from time to time and grant them incredible powers, but it has been many centuries since it has chosen someone. He then confessed that his main purpose of choosing particular waddle dees was to try and find another someone who was worthy for the power of the mask. Yari nodded and tried to take the mask, but the second he touched it, both him and the mask disappeared from the universe. When Yari opened his eyes, he found himself in a realm full of only darkness, except for the blinding light coming from the mask in his hands. Something inside him urged him to put on the mask, and he did. The moment the mask covered his face, million pieces of information entered his mind. He learned the origin of the mask and what type of burdens came with it. He knew this was a point of no turning back, and decided to take on the job. Personality Youkai Dee can be shy at times, but he isn’t nervous to face anyone who talks about him behind his back. He has a bad temper. He barely has any other feelings though, as the mask has washed most of his emotions away from him. You might spot traces of loneliness in his tone of speaking. Usually, he makes logical and rational decisions, but sometimes, he may make rash decisions under the influence of the situation. Attacks & Powers * Weapon master: Youkai Dee is skilled in using any type of weapon, though the katana is his favorite. His second favorite is a spear. * Mask of the Guardian: ** Immortality: Before Youkai Dee is defeated, he immediately dissipates, giving his enemy no chance to deliver the final blow. However, if you catch both him and the mask off guard, which is pretty much impossible - considering that they almost always review timelines before entering them - you might be able to defeat him. ** Ghost fire: He can either directly attack his enemy with these flames, or he can use them to empower his weapon. ** Traveler of Spacetime: He can appear anywhere, anytime he wants to, as long as the mask allows. ** Even though the mask grants Youkai Dee many powers, it also puts the task of protecting timelines, from any troublemakers trying to change fate, on his shoulders. ** The mask has its own conscience. Youkai Dee finds it annoying. ** Youkai Dee is actually a spirit infused in the mask. He doesn’t have the permission to leave. ** The mask restrains Youkai Dee from interfering too much with events within timelines. Affiliations * He may have once influenced Eina’s fate... but who knows? ** Though, we can be sure that he is very interested in Eina and those around her. Quotes * Youkai Dee: “If you say that again, I will punch you.” * The mask: “That’s enough.” / Youkai Dee: “Wait... but... if I don’t... they’ll...!”/ The mask: “Do I need to make myself clear? I don’t want you to be... fired, on your first task.” Trivia * If someone said out loud, "Youkai Dee is a stalker", that person would become unlucky in the few days to come. ** Same for any other insult, though. * He might be the ancestor of Bandana Dee. Names in other languages Ch: 妖怪 · 阿迪 Ja: 妖怪ディ Gallery Youkai Dee.png|Zackson224 Version 05EFE490-D178-4151-B56E-C0EDB074E1C6.png|He wears the uniform of soldiers from a golden kingdom long forgotten. Category:Fan Characters Category:Waddle Dee Category:Waddle Dees Category:Male characters Category:Fan Character Category:OC Category:Males Category:Ekura123 Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Orange Category:Neutral